1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as portable electronic devices become smaller and have more functions, it is required that the electric power supply for supplying electrical energy to the electronic devices has a higher efficiency and lasts longer. To this end, fuel cells, which directly convert chemical energy to electrical energy, have become more significant as alternative means that can dramatically increase the efficiency and life span of the conventional portable electric power supply.
Fuel cells according to the conventional technology generate electrical energy through an oxidation-reduction reaction of a membrane-electrode assembly comprised of an anode, a cathode and an electrolyte membrane.
However, according to the conventional technology, the electrical energy generation by the membrane-electrode assembly is inconsistent. If a separate auxiliary device is added to prevent the inconsistency problem, the fuel cell becomes inadvertently larger.